


Tears

by fanetjuh



Series: Jonsa Week [44]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ballet, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 08:33:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16719948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanetjuh/pseuds/fanetjuh
Summary: Sansa was on her way to become one of the most famous prima ballerina's in the world, but then she broke her back and after a long while of recovering, she finally realizes that her dream is forever over. Luckily there is a kind stranger comforting her.





	Tears

 

Tears were rolling down her cheeks, but she ran and ran and ran until she had no breath left, until her feet were hurting, until her hair was a giant mess. She couldn’t do it anymore. She lost it. Everything she had dreamed of, everything she had wanted, everything she had wished for. She had lost it all.

She fell down on a bench in the park and she buried her face in her hands. She had had it all. She could choose to travel anywhere, dance anywhere. She could be the big star of any ballet company she had ever dreamed of and heard about. But here she was, with a barely healed back, too afraid to make all those movements that had once came so naturally to her. 

“Why's a pretty girl like you crying this much?” A guy sat down next to her on the bench. His shirt was soaked and pearls of sweat covered his entire body. He was just as out of breath as she was, but he hadn’t been running from something, from somewhere. He had just been running, because he enjoyed it, because he chose it. “We guys can be so heartless sometimes.”

“It's not a guy…” Sansa looked up and let out a deep breath. “There are more than enough guys in the world to find another love when one is acting like a heartless monster.” She raised her eyebrows. “It would have been so much easier if it had been just a guy…”

The guy next to her kept silent for a moment. His dark curls were blown by the wind and he closed his eyes to protect them from the burning sunlight. “If it’s not a guy, it must be pretty damn bad…”

Sansa took a very deep breath. “It's only my biggest dream and life being destroyed.” She shrugged and leaned back.

“Because?” The boy next to her turned his face towards her. There was no judgement in his eyes. He genuinely seemed to be interested in her answer.

“I'll never be able to dance again. Not like I used to. Not professionally.” Strangely enough it was like a weight was lifted from her chest when she said the words out loud. “I won't become the prima ballerina I’ve always wanted to be.”

“That sucks.” He didn’t tell her it wasn’t as bad as she made it to be, he didn’t tell her she was just being dramatic, he didn’t tell her that life goes on. “Let’s go get coffee or ice cream or whatever you need and deserve right now.”

Sansa’s lips curled up into a smile. “That would be nice…” 

“Jon, Jon Snow.” 

“That would be nice, Jon.”

Jon smiled back at her. “Well, what will it be….?” 

“Sansa, Sansa Stark.”

His smile brightened. “What will it be, Sansa Stark?”

“All of it.” Sansa nodded at him. “I want and need all of it.”


End file.
